Worlds Collide
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: What if you were sucked 1,000 years into the future? What if humans had gone extinct? What if you're the only ones left in the entire earth? Any clue as to how to survive? And there's evil in every world. -Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella Hiatus.
1. Trailer

**A/N: So, do you guys remember that poll I had, about a 100 years ago *lol* for which new story I would write? Well, I finally got motivated, so, without further ado, here is the trailer! Enjoy & review.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, I don't own Camp Rock, or the plot since I think I stole that from a informative TV show :)**

* * *

What if you got sucked into the future… 1,000 years, to be exact?

_**Shows Mitchie & Shane swirling into blackness**_

What if it was you were the only humans left on the entire Earth?

_**Shows Ella moving closer to Jason, a look of fear crossing her face at the vast nothingness ahead of them.**_

The only 7 people left… in the unknown, empty world…

_**Mitchie & Shane huddling closer together at the sound of a howl.**_

The only thing left in the world is crumbling buildings and wild animals…

_**Shows Caitlyn screaming and backing away from a wolf with it's teeth bared.**_

Who knows what else exists in this now unknown Earth.

"_**What's that?" Mitchie scans the blackness, her heart racing at the unnatural sound.**_

Can they learn to co-exist in this seemingly unfriendly, wild world?

_**Shows Mitchie leaning down to pet a dog.**_

_**Shows Ella hugging a cat.**_

They might even come across some shocking truths.

"_**It's humans that caused this mess, you know." Mitchie says sadly, slowly. "They destroyed themselves."**_

Of course, there's always evil in every world.

"_**You know what this places needs, a good shopping mall!" Tess exclaims.**_

_**Shows Tess starting a fire.**_

Will they ever be back in their own world?

"_**There has to be some way!" Caitlyn exclaims, while Nate shakes his head.**_

"_**It's futile, Caity, we're stuck here. And I have a feeling it's for good."**_

Will they survive?

**_"Tess... don't do this." Nate pleads, watching in horror at the scene unfolding before his eyes._**

**_"Watch out!" Shows Shane jumping forwards, knocking both him & Mitchie to the ground._**

More importantly, can they find a way to go back?

**_"Maybe it'll work!" _**

**_"I doubt it."_**

But maybe, some don't want to go back.

**_"I'm staying." _**

**_"Mitchie's right, this world is much better than ours ever was." _**

**_"I won't leave!" _**

_Starring Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres _

**_"I like it here."_**

_Joe Jonas as Shane Gray_

**_"Where's my cell phone service?" _**

_Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar_

**_"If you kill Nate I'll kill you!"_**

_Nick Jonas as Nate_

**_"Tess... please let her go!" _**

_Anna Maria Perez de Tagle_ _as Ella_

**_"What's going on?" _**

_Kevin Jonas as Jason_

**_"Look it's a bird... a HUGE bird!"_**

_and __Meaghan Jette Martin_ _as Tess Tyler_

**_"You think it's _peaceful_ here? Do you think _this_ is peaceful? I'll show you all!" _**

**Coming soon to a screen near you**

**A/N: So, this is the little trailer I came up with... I'm working on the first chapter now! Enjoy & plz review :)**


	2. Kushie's Ice Cream

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Worlds Collide! Sorry I have taken a while to get it up, EVERYTHING has been going on and on top of that, my dog's been sick and I haven't been sleeping so needless to say, I think I've finally found a pretty good excuse for not updating :) Anyway, sorry this is kind of a crappy chapter, my mind is jumbled together and all, it's boring at first and ends a little unrealistically, sorry about that. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.... duhh!**

* * *

"Shane, honey, please stop staring at that phone!" Mitchie exclaimed, crossing her arms indignantly, staring down at Shane, who was still resting on the sofa, his iPhone up near his face, staring at the blank screen. "He'll call sooner or later, and you pretty much know you'll get the record."

"But still... I'm so nervous I can't even put the phone down! He _has_ to call sometime soon, anyways. It's been what, three days?"

"Sweetheart, it's only been a day since you talked to him. Give him a chance to settle down and really look over your audition tapes." Mitchie insisted, however, Shane still sat there, holding onto his iPhone.

"Call, call, call, call..." Mitchie heard him muttering under his breath, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Shane!" Mitchie cried in frustration, reaching over and tugging at the phone, pulling it out of his grasp. Shane jumped to his feet, lunging for his phone. "Come on, are you really just going to sit here all day? He'll call eventually, and you'll get the part, and all the time you've wasted will have been for nothing."

"I'd rather do that! I can't focus on anything when I'm wondering if I got the record or not!" Shane argued, still reaching for his phone. Mitchie coyly avoided his reach. Shane stopped, crossing his arms together grumpily.

"Come on, we're going to get ice cream." Mitchie concluded, grabbing hold of Shane's wrist and dragging him towards the door, ignoring Shane's muffled protests and lame attempts to re-attach himself to his iPhone.

* * *

"You have got to be done with that sometime soon." Caitlyn crossed her arms rather bluntly, staring at Nate, making it clear that she was impatient to leave. Nate moved his mouse across the screen, glancing at her cross disposition in the mean time.

"Hang on sweetheart, I'm almost done with this."

"How much longer are you going to read those comments? I mean, really, do you actually believe what half of those 'fans' are saying? You know it's not true, and you need to stop checking those message boards. People only write lies on there."

"Oh, look at this one. Nate is soooo totally cute." Nate read, flashing a grin up at Caitlyn. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she read over his shoulder.

"Like I said, lies. Now get off that thing and come with me." Caitlyn insisted, and Nate promptly stopped what he was doing and turned, wrapping his arms around Caitlyn's waist.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, smiling up at her.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Caitlyn asked, although it wasn't really a question. Nate nodded, getting up from his seat at his computer desk and taking her hand.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Caity." Nate smiled, gently leading Caitlyn out of his apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe that Tess ditched us for Jake and Sam." Ella pouted, cupping her hands around her chin and sighing dramatically. From her spot beside Ella, Peggy nodded fiercely.

"I just sat there, because I was so wrapped up in the past - reliving our memories with the 'old Tess' - that I couldn't break free from her. I had to wait until she threw a tantrum and kicked us out of her posse." Peggy agreed, narrowing her eyes at the unexpected memories.

"I'm so upset. So upset that my lip gloss isn't even glossy anymore." Ella pouted, tracing her lips gently. Peggy slid her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out Ella's favorite lip gloss, handing it to the younger girl.

"Here, you can use mine." She offered, but Ella simply stared blankly down at the Coco Moco Coco lip gloss in Peggy's hand.

"I'm too upset to re-apply my lip gloss. Let it be 'so not glossy', I don't care." Peggy sighed, realizing the full extent of Ella's sadness. If she'd refused her favorite lip gloss, she really was down.

"Well, we'll go get some ice cream, and you'll totally feel better!" Peggy suggested, smiling brightly in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Ella only turned to glace at her dully, shrugging.

"I guess, if you want to." She replied, and Peggy nodded, grabbing Ella's hand.

"I'll race you!" She yelled, taking off at a full run towards their car.

* * *

Tess sat in her cabin, her arms crossed, staring at the door coldly. Little miss Mitchie just had to steal her spotlight, and her boyfriend. Well, sure, he wasn't her boyfriend, but he would've been if stupid Mitchie hadn't waltzed in and stole him. And of course, it had to be right after Caitlyn had ditched her. And then, Ella and Peggy had laughed when she'd messed up her dance step, embarrassing her in front of the entire class, so she'd had to fire them too. Luckily for her, she'd managed to find Jake and Sam, both of who nearly worshipped her. So all hadn't ended badly. But still, Mitchie was out there somewhere, laughed and grinning her stupid giant grin, not even having experienced the revenge she needed. Tess gave a 'humph', inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails, and laughed haughtily. Mitchie would have her payback, that much would be certain. She'd never get away with it.

_You promised you'd be nice_. So, it appeared she did still have an 'inner voice'. Oh well, not that she actually had to listen to it.

"Yeah? I lied." She promptly replied, rolling her eyes. Well, duh, she'd never have willingly returned to her naturally-sweet disposition.

_Naturally sweet? Yeah, not even in my dreams._ Yet again, with the inner voice thing. Her conscience really needed to just shut up.

"Well, you're a part of me!" Tess screamed in frustration, yanking at her perfectly styled blonde hair. "You know what, I will not sit here and listen to you! I'm going to get some ice cream and then come back and think about exactly how to pay Mitchie back for all she's done for me, and then I will figure out how to block you out completely!"

* * *

Mitchie pulled Shane, by his wrist, into the ice cream shoppe, the small bell on the glass door making a soft 'dinging' sound.

"Now, what do you want?" She asked, stopping at the large selection that Kushie's Ice Cream carried, licking her lips upon seeing her favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip.

"No way, Mitch, I'm paying. And I already know what you want." He grinned, smiling stupidly, and Mitchie smacked his arm lightly.

"Fine, I'll go sit down." Mitchie agreed, rolling her eyes in fake annoyance at Shane before moving over to a chair, swiveling around in it while she waited for him to order. It was then that she noticed that Nate and Caitlyn were sitting across the shop from her, giggling while stuffing ice cream in their mouths. She smiled towards them, although they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Here's your ice cream." Shane handed her a large cone filled with the mint chocolate chip ice cream, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Thanks." Mitchie replied, blushing slightly. "You know, you really don't have to keep buying me ice cream."

"I know. I just want to." Shane smirked back at her, causing Mitchie to - again - roll her eyes.

"Nate and Caitlyn are over..." Mitchie paused, frowning for a split second, before her face lighting back up with her world-famous Torres smile. "And there's Peggy and Ella!" She exclaimed, pointing towards where the duo had just entered. "And..." Mitchie broke off, a bitter expression crossing her sweet face, before returning her eyes to Shane. "The Queen Bee herself also decided to come down here, it seems."

"That's weird." Shane commented, glancing around the shop that now held only himself, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, and Tess. Never mind, make that final count eight. Jason had just pushed open the door, glancing excitedly around the shop. "Now that is weird. What are the odds we'd all come to the same ice cream shop?"

"Yeah... kind of freakishly weird." Mitchie replied, her eyes narrowing as she bit her lip, probably trying to decipher what all of this meant. Shane simply shrugged and returned to stuffing his mouth full of ice cream. Mitchie glanced around, still confused, but decided to ignore the nagging sense that somehow, something wasn't quite right.

"Kushie's definitely has the best ice cream." Mitchie smiled brightly as she dug into her mint ice cream. "It is so delicious!"

"Yeah, all sugary and sweet." Shane agreed, pausing and raising his eyebrows.

"Just like me." Mitchie finished, rolling her eyes.

"Just like you..." Shane stopped mid-sentence, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together as his head turned towards the door. "Wait, when did it start raining?" Mitchie's eyebrows also raised and she glanced to see what he was talking about. To her utter surprise, it _was_raining - no, more like pouring. Lightning streaked across the sky and Mitchie jumped slightly. She'd never particularly liked thunderstorms, especially when they were so intense. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought that it was growing stronger and bigger with every passing second. _Calm down, Mitchie, it's just a thunderstorm. You're overreacting._

At that presice moment, the lightning struck right outside of the shop's window. Ella screamed and jumped up, running for the farthese corner of the shop, her eyes wide. Mitchie's heart was racing as she took Shane's hand, only allowing him to know how much it truly terrified her.

There was another loud scream, who it came from was unknown, before they all fell into blackness.


	3. And We Are?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm really really _really_ sorry, I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to work out... lol, hopefully I have it covered now! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and please review! (Poll will be at the bottom)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Mitchie groaned, moving her hand closer to her face, wondering why she felt so sore. Groaning, she touched the side of her face, wincing gingerly. Her hand holding her head, she slowly sat up, staring around at what appeared to be a bushy forest. What happened? More importantly, where was she?

"Mitch?" Mitchie's head snapped to the side to where Shane lay beside her, obviously just stirring. Carefully, he raised his head, flinching as he did so. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes widening as he caught sight of her. "Are you ok?" He questioned, his tone nervous, and he quickly moved towards her, forgetting about the fact that he was obviously sore.

"What?" Mitchie asked in confusion. "I'm fine." She continued, but instead of speaking Shane raised his hand to her head, while she frowned in confusion. "Shane, what are you..." She trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw Shane's hand pull back, wet with something dark, red, and sticky.

"Mitch, what happened?" Shane questioned worriedly, and she could hear the panic rising in his voice. She shrugged, still trying to figure that out herself.

"I don't know." Mitchie admitted, glancing around uncertainly at the tall trees that surrounded her. "The last thing I remember was eating ice cream. And then we just woke up here." She grabbed my shirt and used it to wipe the remaining blood off of her forehead. "Where ever here is." For the first time, Shane seemed to notice his surroundings, his eyes widening again.

"Uhh..." He trailed off, staring apprehensively around him.

"Wait, what happened to everyone else that was in Kushie's?" Mitchie exclaimed, lurching to my feet, grabbing hold of the tree trunk next to her to steady herself.

"I don't kno..." Shane broke off abruptly as a scream echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" Tess screamed, jumping away from the bug that had been crawling next to her. This resulted in her tripping in her high heels and sending herself tumbling down into a pile of leaves, which just so happened to lead to a hill. If anyone else had been watching, it might have been just the scenario they'd been waiting for. Tess was going down... literally.

"Argh!" Tess yelled as she slipped down the hill, her new designer clothes now covered in dirt and leaves. "I hate this stupid forest!" She screamed, snapping a branch in two, her face red and her temper raging.

"Somebody better be out there, or it'll be the worst for them!" She cried again, her angry shout echoing loudly. "Aaah!" With that, she began her march towards... well, where ever she was going to head. "If anyone is out there, I _will _find you! And if you don't come and help me... aaaaaahhh...." She was cut short as a branch shot out and whacked her, knocking the air out of her temporarily. She fell backwards, gasping for breath, glaring daggers at the branch.

"I'll get you!"

* * *

Mitchie's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards towards Shane, the once quiet forest now erupting into chaos around them. Another shrill scream was heard, and Shane tightened his grip on Mitchie.

"Well, at least we know Tess or one of her followers is here." He muttered bitterly, Mitchie swallowing loudly, involuntarily flinching at the mention of Tess' name.

"I'd rather be stuck out here alone than with her." Mitchie commented, and Shane nodded in agreement.

A loud thud was suddenly heard behind them, and the couple spun around to see Jason shaking his head, leaves falling out of his hair.

"Jase!" Mitchie exclaimed, running over to where her friend was now lying. "Are you ok? What happened?" Jason shrugged, staring up at the two of them.

"I think I must have fallen asleep in that tree!" He cried, and Mitchie's eyes widened. "I guess I was bird-watching or something. I can't believe I fell out of _another_ tree!"

"Another?"

"He's right." Shane commented. "This isn't the first time he's fallen out of trees."

"O.K." Mitchie muttered slowly, turning her head back to face Jason's crestfallen face. "Are you ok?" She asked, glancing at him in concern. Jason, however, nodded.

"Where are we? Ooh, look, what a pretty tree! And another pretty tree! It's a whole grove full of pretty trees!" He squealed excitedly, and Mitchie managed a small smile. Trust Jason to always lighten up a bad situation. "Are we the only ones out here?" He asked a second later, still surveying the scenery. Mitchie grimaced.

"Well, apperantly Tess is here also." Shane admitted, and Jason's smile abruptly dropped.

"But I don't like Tess. Tess is mean!" He exclaimed, giving Mitchie a puppy-dog face. "Please, can it just be us?" They all winced as a large crack was heard again.

"Well, hopefully it will be." Mitchie commented, her tone filled with unusual fierceness. Shane sighed and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist.

"It'll be ok, sweetheart, I'm sure we can avoid her." Mitchie rolled her eyes at his little joke, nodding her head at Jason before pulling away.

"What do you think happened to the others? Nate, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella?" Mitchie asked quietly, her eyes scanning the now-quiet grounds around them, probably wishing she knew. Wishing that any of them knew.

* * *

"Caity?" Nate's eyes snapped open, causing him to gasp before quickly slamming them shut, wincing in pain. The light was so blindingly bright... it hurt just to look at it. "Caity, are you there?" Slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, he re-opened his eyes and, confusion now plastered evidently on his face, he glanced around at his surroundings. His eyes snapped open at the sight.

"Caity!" He cried, jumping forwards and running towards the motionless figure.

* * *

**Ok, so now comes the drama... and the poll! lol. Anyways, I've been debating a few things. The first will come into play in the next chapter deciding what you guys vote for. BTW, Shane and Mitchie, and Nate and Caitlyn are both married, just to clear things up.**

**Poll:**

**Should Caitlyn be pregnant?**

**A) No, stupid idea.**

**B) Yes, she should.**

**C) Insert own opinion here.**

**Thanks guys! **


	4. Ruins

**A/N: Well there was about an even number of votes, but after thinking it over, I've decided that I'm going to go ahead and skip my idea. Sorry to the people who wanted it, I just don't really feel that I am a writer like that. Sorry again.**

**Sorry, also, about the long-time-no-update, I kind of had writer's block. Also, be warned, this chapter is kind of sucky. To make up for it, I made a banner for this story. Check out my profile for the link.**

**Disclaimer: No Camp Rock for me :(**

* * *

"Stupid forest, stupid trees, stupid..." Tess hissed, her arms crossed around herself in an attempt to shield out the cold. "Stupid cold!" Her teeth were clenched, and she was none the less any angrier than when she'd woken up. This day had been miserable, as usual, not that it was any surprise to her. Every day was exactly the same, only this one managed to be... a little worse.

"Ella and Peggy had better be out here too!" Tess' shrilly voice echoed once again. "Stupid wanna-be clones are never there for you when you need them!"

* * *

Nate rushed to Caitlyn's side, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her wrist to feel for a pulse. He managed to feel a slight relief when Caitlyn moaned beside him. Slowly, her eyes opened and she rolled onto her back, staring up at the tall, towering trees that were reaching for the bright, blue sky. Her gaze slowly turned to him, puzzlement echoed on her features.

"What happened?" She groaned, blinking up at Nate, still dazed.

"I don't know." Nate admitted, wondering that exact same question himself. "Are you okay?" Caitlyn took a deep breath, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She broke off, an sudden gust of panic written in her eyes, and immediately she sat up, looking winded, her eyes sliding back and forth as she swallowed loudly.

"Caity? What's wrong?" Nate asked worriedly, placing his hand on her back, staring at her and trying to decipher her strange behaviour. She shook him off, shaking her head no, while sliding backwards until she was resting up against a tree trunk, her eyes darting around nervously. "Caity?"

"Where are we?" She hissed, her pale eyes darting, taking in the scene in front of her. "Nate, where the heck are we?" At her startled scream, I spun around to see what had gotten her so wound.

"Oh my... gosh."

* * *

"Mitchie, we really should stop to take care of your head." Shane grasped my arm, pulling me to a stop. I shook my head, ignoring the slight pain that made me wince.

"I'm fine," I replied, blowing him off, shrugging his hand off of my wrist before continuing on, following Jason through the thick woods. I was a little too preoccupied to stop and worry about my head. I'd just keep up what I'd been doing - occasionally taking my shirt and wiping the blood off of my head. It wasn't bleeding all _that_ badly, anyway, once we knew a little bit more about where we were, then I'd stop and allow it to be taken care of. "It's more important to find a way to get home."

"It's getting kind of dark, Mitch." Shane continued, glancing around warily. Before I could respond, another scream was heard, but this time I could understand the words.

"Where the heck are we?" All three of us stopped at the sound, swallowing nervously as we looked forwards, where the sound was coming from.

"It sounds like Caity," I whispered, glancing back at Shane to see if he'd heard me. Seeing my stare, he nodded, signalling that he'd understood, licking his dry lips. Nervously I turned back around, still gripping Jason's arms, partly to make sure he didn't run off towards the sound, and partly to comfort both of us. Shane moved to my side, taking my free hand and squeezing it gently. "What should we do?"

"Well, if it is Caitlyn, we should go find her. She could be hurt, or lost, or alone." Shane suggested, and I nodded, tightening my grip on his hand. Scared of what we'd find, we all moved forwards cautiously. There was no more screaming, and it both comforted and scared me at the same time. Taking one last deep breath, all three of us stepped forwards, and gasped softly at the sight in front of us.

"Nate? Caitlyn?" I spoke quietly, catching sight of both of them; however, there was a much bigger issue attracting my attention at the moment. "Are you guys alright?" I asked, managing to tear my eyes away from the landscape and back towards the couple that were slowly rising to their feet, Nate steadying Caitlyn.

"Yeah, we're okay. What about you guys - Mitch, your head!" Nate exclaimed, and I frowned, moving my hand up before remembering that I'd hit it. Shrugging it off, I turned back towards the scenery.

"It's fine for now. What in the world is _that_?" I pointed, swallowing, watching as everyone's gaze slowly looked towards where I was pointing.

"We've been trying to figure that out. It's a little... creepy." Nate replied, watching our stunned expressions.

"But surely if there was something this big, we would've heard about it before." I exclaimed, shaking my head. There was no way something this huge would've escaped anyone's notice. It just wasn't possible.

"Maybe..." Nate trailed off, choosing not to finish his sentence as he shrugged.

"Maybe it's a huge play gym..." Jason began, but seeing everyone's annoyed expressions, broke off. "Or maybe it's just a ruined city. They have those, you know."

"But it's too _big_ for that. And the ancients didn't build with metal and concrete, I'm pretty sure." I shook my head; no, this was _not_ just another Mayan or Aztec ruin.

"Well, what else could it be?" Jason asked, looking around at our different expressions, trying to find an answer among at least one of us.

"That's the problem," Nate spoke quietly, but we all heard him nonetheless. "I think it's..." He boke off, swallowing, as if afraid of our reactions. "It looks like..." Once again, he seemed unable to finish his sentence, which was not something Nate usually did. He never stuttered over any of his words. "It appears to be the ruins of New York City."

* * *

**See, it sucks. Review? :)**


End file.
